


Blinded by Darkness

by S4D15T1C



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Crying, Daddy Issues, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Inappropriate jokes because I can, M/M, NOT FOR KIDS, Pain, R18 jokes, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4D15T1C/pseuds/S4D15T1C
Summary: The unsupportive love of a father leaves the boy to constantly inflict mental and physical pain on himself. Wanting nothing more than to just disappear. His sadness, noticed, by a handful of students he knows too well. Though, unwilling to talk to anyone about his problems as he finds himself not necessary to care about.Yet, a persistent Vampire (that he has a little crush on) doesn't want to seem to give up on curing this boys shattered heart.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Blinded by Darkness

"You useless piece of shit!"

A bunch of papers found it's way at the boys face, making him step back in instinct. He stared up at the male in front of him, eyes widened in shock.

_He's never acted this aggressive before._

The man glared at his son, eyebrows furrowed. "Do you honestly think being some crappy Idol is going to do you any good? Think about your damn family, do you enjoy seeing them work their asses off, whilst you fuck around in school? Acting as if you have not a single care in this world?" Venom oozed from every word his father mercilessly produced, his hand clenched tightly.

Kaoru could do nothing but stare at his dad. Just like he's always done, stand there, never being able to do anything to defend himself from this man he calls _father._

"Your mother," the man started with a whisper.

Almost instantly, Kaoru ceased all motion at the mentioning of his mum. This was the first time his mother was brought up whenever the two got into heated arguments. He nervously began to brace himself for what was to come next, knowing full well that whatever he's going to say, wasn't going to be anything positive. 

His father crossed his arms, staring daggers into his sons eyes. "What would your mother think of her very own son abandoning the family she loved so dearly?"

Kaoru's heart stopped for a quick second, his eyes focused themselves on his dad with sadness, "W-What?" The boy questioned, barely able speak due to the sudden disturbance he felt.

His father turned away from his son. "She'd be so disappointed."

The blonde knew exactly what he was trying to do. Guilt trap him. Though, even with that, he can't say what that bastard is doing isn't working. Just hearing those words made Kaoru's beating heart throb with so much despair. He loved his mum so much, to see her pass away in his youth was disgustingly sorrowful. But now, to hear her coming out from his mouth, full of venom and carelessness, made Kaoru assume as if his father even loved her. Just that thought and along with everything else he said, brought Kaoru to uncontrollable tears.

_How can he say something like that?_

Within an instant, Kaoru opened the front door and ran out. Slamming it shut right after, not daring to look back. The boy ran as fast as he could. Anything, anything to get rid of the agony he constantly felt, this boy would do anything. His silver eyes could barely take in the environment anymore as his vision was clouded by his warm flow of tears, that dropped with melancholy. Even though, Kaoru still tried to make his way to school. The only place where he actually feels at _home._ Even with that thought, he had his doubts. He thought about how disgusted his classmates would react to see him in such a ruined and rundown state. Cursing him down for being such a whimp, unable to face his unfortunate problems like a man. Whatever it was, he still ran as fast as his legs could take him, his breath rapid and uneasy with every quick step he took.

_I know she'd be disappointed in me, I know that! Please just don't remind me._

Kaoru's head was full of nothing but dangerous and worrying thoughts. Though, this being nothing he wasn't used to. For he has experienced this many times. Yet despite all that, he fails to understand why _this_ hurts a lot more. His mother coming out of his mouth, only to mentally destroy him, forced Kaoru into an anonymous abyss to question his very own self worth. On the other hand, Kaoru was late to school. He now came to the conclusion of not wanting to attend school. He thought about staying at home, but instantly believed that his dad wouldn't want a disgrace of a son in his house for the rest of the day. Kaoru had no idea as to where he should go, the aquarium struck his mind though he knew that it wouldn't be open this early into the morning.

The boy wiped his blazer sleeve across his wet eyes, no longer looking at what's ahead of him, wishing a car would just crash into him and end this pain he felt. Or to end his _life._ However, what he wasn't expecting was to colide with another body. Sending him and the other flying onto the concrete floor, sprawled. Kaoru hesitantly lifted himself up on his elbows looking over to see if the person he ran into was alright. His eyes examined the being cautiously, watching as he shifted his head up. Kaoru's mouth dropped.

"M-Moricchi!?" He exclaimed, backing up a little.

The boy's eyes finally landed on Kaoru after hearing his voice. "Hakaze!" Just as those words were released, Chiaki's eyes began to fill with worry, his face visibly saddening at the distraught blonde in front of him. One thing he had realised during the past few weeks was that Kaoru has been down a lot recently, which bothered him. Anyways, Chiaki jumped off the floor and offered a hand to Kaoru.

Reluctant at first, Kaoru soon accepted Chiaki's offer and hoisted himself up, patting his clothes. "...You're late for school you know," he stated, looking away from Chiaki's gaze.

He heard the opposite male sigh and walk closer to him. "Hakaze come with me." Without further or do, Chiaki took hold of Kaoru's hand and ran.

This baffled the boy as he was being dragged to a place that he had no knowledge off. "Moricchi! Where are you taking me?" He asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. "A-also, you're late for school, so you can't be going anywhere!"

Chiaki looked back at the boy and smiled brightly. "I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing as my friend is in a place of despair. That's not job of the Ryusei Red!"

_So he knew. Of course he does. He always does._

After telling his monologue to Kaoru, he eventually reached the destination he wanted to take the boy. Knowing full well that he'd love it.

"A dessert shop?" The blonde asked, eyeing up the building in front of him. "I'm suprised that there's even one opened at this time."

"If there's one thing I know you enjoy Hakaze, is that you love pancakes!" Not letting Kaoru even getting a say, he dragged Kaoru into the shop.

Instantly, the sweet, delightful odour released from the sugar infested treats, struck both of their empty noses. Now giving them a sense of life. Kaoru's face lit up, his sweet tooth beginning to kick in.

Chiaki noticed this and laughed. "My treat Hakaze. Get whatever you want!" He declared, walking towards the cashier. Chiaki stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Kaoru. "No, wait. I already know what you'd want. So how about you find us a place to sit?"

Suprised, Kaoru had no choice but to agree with Chiaki's kind words. So in the end, he sat down at a table for two, which was placed near a window, with a plant pot. He took this time (alone) to think about everything that had just happened at home. Again, he could already feel the suppressed tears wanting to force their way out as he thought more and more of the incident. In the end, Kaoru decided to rest his head against the sturdy table, closing his swollen eyes to get get some rest from all that running and crying.

"Bang bang bang." Chiaki placed his own plate down and rubbed Kaoru's hair with his free hand. "Hakaze~ You're food is here. So I recommend you eat it whilst it's fresh."

Soon enough, Kaoru lifted his head and took hold of the plate Chiaki was holding out to him. He set it down and picked a pair of knife and fork. The fork stabbed into the sugary delight, the golden syrup oozing out from underneath the fork. Staining the sliver metal. Kaoru then proceeded to cut the first pancake in half, with some of the white whipped cream claiming land on the knife. He set the knife aside and picked up the slice of pancake. "Thank you... Moricchi.."

In return, Chiaki smiled proudly. "Anything for you Hakaze. I am Ryusei Red! Come to me whenever you feel down!" He took an abnormally large bite of his vanilla sponge cake, regretting it immediately as he began to choke on the piece he just ate. Coughing frantically.

Kaoru on the other hand, laughed his ass off at the scene so beautifully bestowed in front of him. Internally he knew he shouldn't be laughing but just couldn't help it. "Y-Your face! Ahah!"

Soon enough Chiaki's choke attack came to a halt as he ended it with a gulp of cold water. His face puffed up as Kaoru continued to laugh at his near death experience. "Hmph, well someone seems to be in a good mood after their friend almost just died." The sulky boy picked up a handkerchief and rubbed it across his mouth.

"But it was a sight to see Moricchi~," Kaoru said playfully, twisting his fork around in the air.

The brunette simply pouted, slightly losing his appetite to eat his cake after choking so much. Kaoru smiled and proceeded to eat his pancakes as if nothing had just happened. Eventually the food on Kaoru's plate was no more. He set his plate aside along with his knife and fork. "I've realised you haven't touched your cake Moricchi~ Why's that?"

"I don't want to end up choking again.. so I think im fine."

Chiaki stood himself up and removed both plates off from the table. Getting ready to place them onto the cart that collects used plates. As Chiaki was busy putting the plates away, Kaoru turned on his phone to check the time. It was 11:34. Both males spent a little over two hours in this dessert shop, drastically losing track of time. Just as he turned off his phone the brunette returned to the table.

"Why check your phone when there's a clock right there," he pointed towards a clock that was placed right above the exit door.

Kaoru shrugged his shoulders. "Also.. shouldn't you be going to school? You are very late.." He began to get up from his seat, tucking it underneath the table.

Chiaki walk towards Kaoru and patted him gently on the head. "Hey, I'm not going today. I've realised that you keep referring to me only when you're bringing up school. Giving me a obvious clue that you don't plan on going today. I know you're upset Hakaze and I want to do everything in my power to help you find your happy place. Not only as Ryusei Red but as your friend," the brunette produced a soft smile.

"Moricchi.." In all honesty Kaoru was taken aback by Chiaki's words. He'd know that he'd help him but to go so far as to miss school just for him? Kaoru didn't want him to waste his time, he should be doing far more important things. "You shouldn't miss school because of me.." Kaoru spoke quitely, with his head down.

"Well guess what? I am!"

With that, Chiaki playfully pushed Kaoru out of the shop, not letting him retaliate against his shoving. When they reached outside he took of hold of the blonde's hand and ran off into the distance. With Kaoru yelling at him to slow down.

☆

"Have you seen Chiaki, Adonis-Kun?"

"Unfortunately I have not, Shinkai-Senpai. But besides that, have you seen Hakaze-Senpai?"

Currently, both males were at the school fountain. With of course, Kanata being inside the water filled thing.

"My assumption is that they both happen to be sick and are staying at home," Adonis assumed, crossing his arms and rested against the fountain.

"Hm~ What if Kaoru is on a date? That could be a possibility." Kanata tucked himself deeper into the water, his face forming into a mini smile after claiming a good position.

Adonis thought about that possibility, but soon shook his head. "No, I don't think that's the case with Hakaze-Senpai. After that certain scandal, he hasn't been on a date since."

The blue haired remained quiet, understanding what Adonis had said. Soon enough Adonis himself was silent, thinking where Kaoru could be. One think for sure was that he did not want to over think anything, so instead he chose the safer possibility and agreed, mentally, that Kaoru was ill.

"It's best to say that the both of them are at home, unwell."

"You're right Adonis-Kun, that's the best to think so far. Puka~ puka~."

After Kanata ended his sentence with his signature word, Adonis politely thanked him and walked off. As he made his way to the school building, he came across Koga with his usual angry, big boy expression.

"Oogami."

"So, did you find out as to where that playboy bastard is?" Koga asked.

Adonis shook his head side to side. "Unfortunately I do not. Everyone I have asked don't know where Hakaze-Senpai is too. Not only that, Morisawa-Senpai is missing too."

Koga groaned loudly. "Ugh! That bastard is going miss once again, another practice. Why is he slacking off anyways? His damn graduation is coming soon and now he's missing school or whatever?"

"Now Now Wanko. I highly doubt that Kaoru-Kun is missing school on purpose. The best possibility is, is that he's at home unwell," Rei explained out of the blue.

"Oh. Sakuma-Senpai. When did you get here?"

"I came as soon as I saw the two of you together." Rei smiled.

Koga scoffed in annoyance. "Tch, whatever. I'm going. Call me when the next practice starts."

Rei and Adonis watched as Koga left. Leaving the two boys behind.

"There is one thing I'd like to talk about, Sakuma-Senpai," Adonis announced, with quite a stern voice.

Intrigued, Rei questioned, "Hm? And what would that be Adonis-Kun?"

The purple head nodded. "First let's walk."

Sooner or later Rei and Adonis began to walk, side by side. Both, enjoying the beautiful scenery of Yumenosaki. Adonis watched as the dried, naked tree branches danced with the gentle waves of the wind, winter was truly a unique season in Japan.

"Sakuma-Senpai, about what I wanted to talk about."

Rei payed full attention to Adonis's words, curious as what he had to say.

"Recently I've been noticing that Hakaze-Senpai seems rather upset nowadays. Everytime I go to ask him if he's alright, he'd reply with that he's fine or either brush it off. Have you noticed it too, Sakuma-Senpai? His sadness?"

The vampire put a hand to his chin, really taking in the words he heard. "Ah, yes. I have noticed it too Adonis-Kun. I as well, have asked Kaoru-Kun multiple times if he's ok and just like what he said to you, he said to me."

Adonis sighed, quite annoyed at himself for not being able to assist his senpai. Not only that, annoyed at himself for over thinking the situation when he recently told himself he wouldn't. 

"Don't feel bad Adonis-Kun. Don't blame yourself for anything. I'm certain Kaoru-Kun wouldn't want his koukai blaming himself for something he hadn't caused." Rei placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping his words reassured the boy.

The purple haired stood there, amazed. Rei knew exactly what he was thinking. Then again this shouldn't come as a suprise to him. This is Rei Sakuma we're talking about. Adonis sighed, clearing his head out of any false thoughts. "You're right Sakuma-Senpai. You're right. Sorry for going overboard with how I feel."

"It's fine Adonis-Kun. We'll have to wait and see if he comes tomorrow. However if he does end up coming It's always best not to edge him on to tell us what's wrong. We should comfort him and make him feel happy," Rei explained to the best of his abilities. Every member of UNDEAD is family in his eyes and to see them upset is something he's not going to let just walk by. "I will try the best I can."

"Spoken like a true leader Sakuma-Senpai. As to be expected."

The bell soon rung, both boys said their temporary farewells as they separated to head to their classes. They reached their classes, sat in their seats, contemplating.

 _Kaoru-Kun_..

 _Hakaze-Senpai_..

**Author's Note:**

> Kill meh


End file.
